


anything 4 u

by mysterytheseahorse



Category: Game Grumps, Polygon, griffin mcelroy - Fandom, vernon shaw - Fandom
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Drabble, Gay, Hot Pepper Gaming, Love, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Smut, Teasing, They r in LOVE, YouTube, griffo is a vanilla baby, im the only person who ships this but i dont care, its cute i swear, polygon - Freeform, vernon is a kinky fellow!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterytheseahorse/pseuds/mysterytheseahorse
Summary: griffin does whatever vernon wants bc they love each other and it makes vern a happy boy





	anything 4 u

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely fictional! griffin is married with a son! none of this is to be interpreted as real life! thank u for tuning in

Griffin is, in all honesty, more of a vanilla guy. This is a sharp contrast to the ever-curious and adventurous Vernon, who is persistent in all of his fantasies.

Vernon likes when Griffin rides him, deliberate and leisurely, and grips his short fingers around Vernon's throat like a noose. Blunt fingernails dig into Vern's tender skin, sometimes until he gets minuscule cuts, but Griffin never holds him down long enough for his face to go beyond a peachy red hue.

"Okay?" Griffin breathlessly asks, his thick thighs rubbing on either side Vernon's hips and trying in vain to stay focused for Vern's answer.

Vernon gasps for his next breath, drinking in the oxygen like cold water in the summertime. Still, he insists, "Again, please." Griffin obliges.

When Griffin cums, Vernon's name is choked out of his mouth, and it sounds entirely more labored that Vernon has ever sounded after being asphyxiated.

  
-

Vernon, at the slightest unembarrassed whim, will text Griffin dirty messages while he's at work, rutting himself casually against their recliner.  
Griffin's face falls deep scarlet and his throat tightens. Vernon lies at home on the sofa, knowing Griffin will be home in a few hours to tell Vernon he _can't just do that_ , and Vern will sit at Griffin's feet even though he knows Griffin doesn't know how to be dominant. Sitting at his desk, Griffin can't steady his own breathing for the next hour.

Griffin stumbles through the door, and Vernon's predictions follow through precisely. Griffin grunts, slightly sweaty and entirely flustered. "Hey," Vern drawls. "Griff, m'sorry. Did you like it though?"

Griffin stutters, "I--uh--y-yeah. I liked it, definitely, b-but..." He pauses, an anxious shine in his face. "Gosh, don't look at me like that, Vern, _please_."

Of course Vernon continues to stare up from his aching kneel through dark eyelashes, his lip just barely ajar and his eyebrows raised in anticipation.  
Vernon teases him when they fuck on those nights: painfully unhurried, grazing his dick occasionally and then pretending that touching him was an accident altogether. Vern kneads Griffin's belly, pushing and pulling at the white flesh as if it were dough. Lovingly he leans down to push a few tender kisses into Griffin's abdomen. Writhing and gasping, Griffin whimpers like a puppy when Vernon nips at the hollow of his neck.

  
-

Though Vernon adores the evenings where he gets to put pink lines on Griffin's back and Griffin is willing to call him a bitch, there is an indescribable perfection to the ones where they softly make love. Griffin sucks Vernon off, and it's entirely contrastive to when Vernon forces himself to gag on Griffin, drool dribbling down his chin. Now Griffin is gingerly licking at Vernon, regularly nuzzling his nose into Vern's dark pubic hair and kissing on his pronounced hip bones. Breathlessly, Vernon praises, "I--oh, _Griff_. Love you."

"Mmm hmm," comes Griffin's response, vibrating on Vern's dick.

Griffin tastes like salt and butterscotch when Vernon pushes his tongue into his mouth. Griffin's arms scramble to hold tightly onto Vern's shoulders, like he's afraid if Vernon takes his hands off his waist he'll fall off the planet. Vernon bites Griffin's ear, and they situate themselves on the towel Griffin had thoughtfully put over their duvet.

Griffin leans over Vern, Vernon's legs wrapped like vines across Griffin, and they try (with only mild success) to keep their kiss constant while Griffin puts on a condom and pumps himself with lube.  
They take things at a comfortably relaxed pace; all the time in the world belongs to them. Griffin gets too distracted kissing Vernon, pushing his tongue against Vern's and letting him suck his lip into his mouth, that Vernon has to frequently remind him to keep moving. It's really not Griffin's fault though; it's all just a little much to feel his boyfriend all hot and warm around him and at the same time have his lips work relentlessly on the boy who tastes like eucalyptus and faint marijuana. Though it's a bit annoying on Vernon's part, he can't become frustrated with Griffin when he's trying feverishly to have every part of his body on Vernon and his eyes are closed so tight Vernon is sure he's seeing spots.

Vernon cums first, with a heavy growl that vibrates in Griffin's stomach. He pumps Griffin over his chest, and immediately after Griffin's squeaky finish, he falls onto the bed with a noisy thud.  
Vernon doesn't mind cleaning them both up, especially when Griffin is crookedly smiling and can hardly hold his eyes open.

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh this is garbáge but it's ok


End file.
